vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tornadus
|-|Incarnate Forme= |-|Therian Forme= Summary Tornadus is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in the Fifth Generation of Pokémon. He is a member of the "Forces of Nature" trio of Pokémon along with Landorus and Thundurus. Revered as a god among the people of Unova, Tornadus is an exceptionally powerful Flying Type Pokémon who is capable of generating severe storms. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B Name: Tornadus Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely several centuries at least. Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Cyclone Pokémon, Pokémon, Force of Nature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, and Resistance to Fighting, Bug, and Grass Type moves, Possibility for Defense Reduction, Transformation, Confusion Inducement Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (As a Legendary Pokémon he should be far above the regional Pokémon, such as Tyranitar. Somewhat comparable to Shaymin) | At least Small Country level+ (Stronger than his Incarnate Forme) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Should be somewhat comparable to Shaymin) | At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Faster, but to an unknown degree) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+ | At least Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Small Country level+ (Can take hits from Thundurus who is his equal) | At least Small Country level+ Stamina: Very high (Can fly across Unova without showing signs of tiring) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with projectiles and abilities. (His hurricanes can cover regions as large as the state of Florida) Standard Equipment: The Reveal Glass (Used to transform his between Incarnate and Therian Formes), Revival Herb (Revives a fainted Pokemon once) Intelligence: Very high. Tornadus, like the majority of Legendary Pokémon contains a higher intelligence comparable to; if not superior than humans. Weaknesses: Tornadus is vulnerable to Ice, Electric, and Rock Type moves. Feats: Can create Hurricanes strong enough to blow down houses, which means they're stronger than Category 3 Hurricanes which can generate as much energy as 143 Kilotons. Can do this. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Prankster: Incarnate Forme only. Any moves Tornadus uses that don't do direct damage have their priority increased. These moves fail if used on a Dark Type however. * Defiant: Incarnate Forme only. Should Tornadus receive any stat drops from his opponents his attack will be increased per stat drop. * Regenerator: '''Therian Forme only. Tornadus's health is restored by 33.3% of his maximum health when he spends enough time away from combat. * '''Thrash: Tornadus thrashes around and attacks for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will be directed to one of them at random. This leaves Tornadus confused afterwards. * Hammer Arm: Tornadus hammers down one of his arms or legs, depending on the Forme, onto the opponent. This lowers Tornadus's speed. * Hurricane: Tornadus blows a hurricane at the opponent which may cause confusion. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. * Uproar: Tornadus creates an uproar of damaging sound for while preventing any who are present from falling asleep. * Astonish: Tornadus attacks the opponent by surprise possibly making them flinch. * Gust: Tornadus blows a damaging gust of wind. * Swagger: Tornadus shows a display of swagger which confuses the opponent and raises their attack. * Bite: Tornadus bites the opponent possibly making them flinch. * Revenge: Tornadus physically strikes the opponent. Its power is doubled if Tornadus was hit beforehand. * Air Cutter: Tornadus fires razor-like air blades which have a high chance of causing critical damage. This attack can hit multiple opponents. * Extrasensory: Tornadus attacks using a telekinetic force that may cause the opponent to flinch. Its power doubles if the opponent has somehow made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. * Agility: Tornadus lightens and relaxes his body to raise his speed. * Air Slash: Tornadus fires off comprressed blades of air which may cause the opponent to flinch. * Crunch: Tornadus coats his fangs in a dark energy and crunches the opponent with them possibly lowering their defense. * Tailwind: Tornadus starts up a wind current which doubles the speed of him and his allies. * Rain Dance: Tornadus causes it to rain. This increases the power of Water Type moves and decreases the power of Fire Type moves. It also increases the accuracy of Thunder and Hurricane. * Dark Pulse: Tornadus fires a dark pulse of energy that may cause the opponent to flinch. * Hidden Power: Tornadus fires a green orb of energy that varies in Type from Pokémon to Pokémon. Key: Incarnate Forme | Therian Forme Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Male Characters Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Villains Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Nintendo Category:Birds Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gods Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 6